creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Learning to Fly
Learning to Fly is the second episode of the first season of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness, in total being the second episode. The episode aired on November 8, 2015. Characters *Chrome *Hope *Daccino *Lord Zorgu *Bagel *Doug *Mr. McSpud *Gorge *Nova (drawing) Plot Chrome wakes Daccino up and directs him downstairs. Downstairs, Hope is seen standing next to a pair of small robotic wings. Hope clears her throat before introducing the wings using a holographic drawing board. Daccino asks what the wings are for. Hope responds with the answer that the wings are for him, and that in order to stay a member of Chrome's team he must learn how to use the wings. Daccino begins to pick up the pair of wings. Chrome quickly says to put the wings down before they start up. As soon as Chrome finishes his sentence, the wings begin to shake as Daccino quickly puts it down. The wings fly out of the window and into the sky as a timecard is shown saying "A Very Long Time Later". The wings are placed back in the living room, covered in various twigs and leaves. Chrome puts out a fire on his face and wipes the twigs and leaves off. He casually tells Daccino how to use them before putting them on Daccino's back. Daccino steps outside. Chrome and Hope follow. Daccino presses a button before the wings take off with a rocket propelling Daccino through the air. Using various wires and levers on the wings, Daccino is able to manuever himself, albeit choppily and haphazardly. Daccino eventually learns how to manuever the wings naturally and after a short montage of flying, he lands back down on the front yard. Chrome tells him he did a good job and that this will make an excellent improvement towards his team. At night, Bagel is seen organizing his various brown hats on a shelf. Suddenly, a purple alien crashes inside through Bagel's window and steals various items as Bagel attempts to fight back with his cane, but this fails as the alien is too quick. The purple alien swiftly presses a button on his jetpack and flies away back out the window. Chrome hears the jetpack go off and curiously steps outside. Bagel chases after the alien, but it's too late. Chrome sees Bagel and wakes up Daccino. Chrome puts the wings on Daccino's back as he chases after the alien. The alien heads to a large purple spaceship with the items as Daccino flies in through a window. The alien boastfully introduces himself as Lord Zorgu. Zorgu remarks on how Daccino trying to stop him is utterly pointless. Daccino remarks that Zorgu is just some cliché villain and tells him about returning Bagel's stuff. Zorgu is mad and gets a purple sword and shield to duel with Daccino. Daccino draws his sword from his back and slowly steps back, not wanting trouble. Lord Zorgu takes this opprontunity to charge at Daccino. Using the wings, Daccino bursts outside as Chrome tells him to come back. Lord Zorgu flies outside and begins to duel while flying with Daccino. Chrome tells Daccino what to do and gets a pair of binoculars. Denizens of the town gather to watch as Daccino and Zorgu fight. Daccino ends up slashing Lord Zorgu's jetpack as he falls to the ground. Denizens back away as an injured Lord Zorgu flies back up weakly, crashing into his ship. Bagel's things conveniently fall out of the hole Zorgu had previously made in the ship's wall via his crash. Zorgu screams that he will come back someday before sprinting to the control room and commanding his ship to fly away. Chrome simply states that Daccino did a good job and wonders who Zorgu was and what he wanted. The final scene shows Zorgu adding to a small pile of stolen items with a spare brown hat belonging to Bagel. Zorgu opens a door labeled "Ultimate Weapons Room". Quotes Trivia *Nova is seen on a drawing on a telephone booth, possibly foreshadowing the Chrome's Show of Chromeyness phone numbers. Continuity *Chrome has a band-aid on his foot due to it being burned in the previous episode, Gadgetries and Trinkets. *The chimney is still boarded up from Gadgetries and Trinkets. Timecards *A Very Long Time Later *Nighttime Category:Episodes Category:Chrome's Show of Chromyness episodes Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness